She Don't Know She's Beautiful
by Karren
Summary: Steph gets asked to go out to a party somewhere and cant believe she gets called beautiful all the time. Based on the Kenny Chesney Song.


I Dont own anything from Janet Evanovich or Keny Chesney

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I agreed to go with Ranger to this Party. What win the hell was I thinking? I have done several jobs for him before as a lure but this time he wants me to pretend to be his date and it's a formal party too. I just hate busting someone in a dress and heels.

I place the long black cocktail dress on and place my feet in some heels. I did my messy hair in an up do but left a few curels handing out. I put my make up on and decided to place the fake diamond hair pins in my hair to add a little sparkle to it all. I got to look nice because I've seen Ranger in a tux and let me tell you he is the SHIT!

I grab my little beaded purse and slipped the essential inside it. Ranger told me he didn't want me to carry anything, so I was just to come as a lady tonight, and that's what I'm going to do. I took the beaded scarf from the hook and placed it around my shoulders. I went and twirled around in front of Rex and got his seal of approval. Walking out I told myself "here goes nothing".

Arriving at the private Banquet room of a hotel I stood there looking around trying to spot Ranger, and I wasn't having any luck.

"Oh my God would you look at her" Lester said as he stood guard by the side door

Lester took his lapel into his hands and radioed Bobby, and soon all of Rangers men were standing there staring at Stephanie.

"Where is the boss man?" Bobby asked

"Not here, but he's on his way with Tank. Wait till he sees her" Lester told him

I felt like everyone was staring at me and if they were I didn't know why. There were a lot of women there with big blond hair and even bigger fake boobs.

The party was going full swing and I hadn't yet seen any hide or hair of Ranger. Champagne was given to me and I just walked around looking at the decorations and sights. I heard a hush and low murmurings and thought it was Grandma Bella coming but I had to realize I wasn't in a Morelli family function so the chances it being Bella was slim to now so I knew it had to be that Ranger had finally arrived.

A few minutes later the party started swinging again. Every time I went somewhere the men would break their necks to look at me and I even had some girls say stuff towards me under their breaths. I didn't understand at all what their problems were. I got a second glass of champagne and two big arms circled around my waist. I turned and smiled looking up to see Ranger as dashing as ever in his black on black tux.

"Beautiful Babe" he told me

"Oh Stop, this old thing it was just in my closet" I told him

"We have to meet the host" he said lightly nuzzling his cheek to the side of my head

"He the one I'm to help lure out for you?" I asked him

"No Babe there is no FTA, or Fugitive here that I know of. This is a party were are doing security for and if the host likes us he's going to buy our services" Ranger told me

"What? I thought when you said to pretend to be your date it was a distraction job" I said

"No Stephanie" Ranger said and kissed me

"Lucky Bitch" A girl in a blue sparkly dress said as she walked by

"Ahh Mr. Manoso" An older man in a tux said causing us to break apart from our kiss

"Conrad" Ranger said politely but giving Tank a look

Tank was standing behind this Mr. Conrad and was giving Ranger a pained I'm sorry look.

"This beautiful creature on your arm must be the little woman, I've heard about tonight" He said looking over at me

"You've heard about me?" I asked him

"Oh yes all the ladies here are cursing you and all the men are enamored, and I must say I can certainly see why" He said with a wink" So Mr. Manoso where is this security that was so highly recommended? I've waited for the last hour and no one has showed up. I knew the big guy here was with your team since I met him earlier but no one else has showed" he told Ranger

I saw Ranger give the older man a smile. He looked at me and gave me a rare wink.

"Well Conrad then my men have done their jobs, for you see they have been here for the last two hours securing the room and grounds" Ranger told him

"You mean they've been here this whole time?" he asked

"yes they have" Ranger said back to him

"Well then I'll be in your office Monday morning to chat with you about hiring your company and to also pay you for tonight" The man told Ranger

"Ill see you then" Ranger said as they shook hands

"Now please take this beautiful woman out and dance with her and enjoy my party. You'll be giving the women here something to really cry about. "He said and then he was gone with Tank on his heels

Ranger took me out on the dance floor and guided me into his arms. We were softly swaying to the music when I looked up at him.

"You didn't have to lie" I told him

"Oh?" he asked

"I would have said yes anyways" I whispered into his ear. Ranger smiled and then we kissed

At twelve midnight Ranger was helping me walk down the street where he had his car parked. I had had a little too many glasses of Champagne and was toughly tipsy. Ranger's men had to stay behind another hour to make sure everyone made it out safely. Conrad also wanted Tank to stay to be his bodyguard when he left.

As we rounded the corner where his car was we heard a group of men cat calling and wolf whistling. I kept thinking to myself" yea you wait till you see me without make up and haven't had my donuts then see if you whistle" Last thing I remember was Ranger putting me in his car. When my eyes opened again I was in bed but the bed wasn't my bed or was it in my home. I looked around and saw Ranger standing at the bedroom door.

"Ohh God don't look at me" I tell him

"Why not?" he asked as he came over and laid down next to me

"Because my hairs a mess and my makeup is probably all smudged, and how did I get in this t-shirt?" I asked him

"Ill never tell, it was magic" he said

Ranger trailed a line with his finger across my forehead at my hair line.

"Thank you for last night, you were very beautiful" he said placing his hand up the shirt and on my stomach

"Just another day in the life of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter" I said to him

"Don't forget who helped make you the Bombshell Bounty Hunter" he said

"Oh I could never ever forget" I said as I placed a hand onto his cheek

Ranger came close to my mouth and before capturing it he whispered "SO BEAUTIFUL" and then he claimed my mouth and our tongues touched and the rest was amazing

The End.

She Don't Know She's Beautiful Lyrics

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her so

There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her so

Mornin' comes and her hairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she dont know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her


End file.
